


Kevyttä lunta

by Mikitius



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Koskiluoto, M/M, No Angst, Sex, Söpöilyä, hellät pojat, kolme tapaamista, mainintaa todellisista sotatapahtumista, säälikää vähän tää on vanha teksti, upseerit, yllätysvierailija Rautavaara lauleskelemassa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Kolme kertaa, jolloin Koskela ja Kariluoto päätyvät pitämään keskenään laatuaikaa.





	Kevyttä lunta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessepirpana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/gifts).



> Täysin korjailematon tuotos viime kesältä, kirjoitettu erään hyvän ystävän syntymäpäivälahjaksi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_                        ********* _

  
  
  


Sinä talvena satoi omituista, kevyttä lunta. Lumipeite oli erilainen kun kahden edellisen talven lumikerrokset. Ensimmäinen talvi oli ollut raskas, kuten myöskin sen aikainen hankikin, joka oli värjäytynyt verestä punaiseksi ja mullasta sekä noesta mustaksi. Toinen talvi oli ollut loskainen. Tämä kolmas talvi sotki sukset kevyellä harsolumella, joka ei sulanut heti, muttei ollut myöskään mitään silkkaa loskaa, joka olisi hidastanut kenenkään menoa. 

Lumi takertui karvalakkien turkisosiin, ja Kariluodon sarkapuku oli lumessa. Mies yritti pudistella sitä irti vaatteistaan, siinä kuitenkin onnistumatta. 

Oli kirkas tammikuinen aamu. Kariluodon mietteet olivat jo pitkään pyörineet sissipataljoonassa, niissä tuntemattomissa aseveljissä, jotka olivat lähteneet katkaisemaan Muurmannin rataa kuuluisan majuri A. Majewskin johdolla. Kariluoto huokaisi kuvitellessaan silmiensä eteen hiihtäviä, kaikinpuolin komeita ja hyväkuntoisia miehiä. Ah! Olisipa hän tajunnut pyytää siirtoa ajoissa! Mutta tehty mitä tehny, ja hänen oli tyydyttävä komppanianpäällikön asemaansa. 

Kuinka mahtavaa olisikaan olla sissi! Kariluoto eli hurmeen vallassa ja otti muutamia lennokkaita askelia niin, että ohut pakkaslumikerros höttölumen alla narskui. 

Saisi kulkea seikkailuista toiseen vihollislinjojen takana ja todistaa vainolaisille, kuinka peloittava mies suomalainen korpisoturi olisi! Kariluoto hymyili lapsenomaisen innon vallassa ja todettuaan olevansa yksin, hän syöksähti läheisen kuusen paljaiden oksien suojiin ja kuikkasi sieltä edessään avautuvaa metsäpolkua. Hän kuvitteli, kuinka polku olisi miinoitettu, tai kuinka polkua pitkin häntä lähestyisi vihollispartio. Hän naksauttaisi - Kariluoto teki käsillään liikkeen - konepistoolin varmistimen pois päältä ja varmistaisi sen toimivan. Vihollispartio heittäytyisi kuolleena maahan, ja hän pääsisi jatkamaan matkaansa takaisin kotiinsa, läntisen Euroopan itämuurien suojaan, rakkaidensa luokse, elossa ja valmiina suojelemaan taas maataan vainolaisen ahnailta kynsiltä….

Ei Kariluoto edes ajatellut sitä, ettei hän ollut sopiva sissiksi. 

Vaikka hän olikin sivistynyt ja oppinut nuorimies, ei hän tiennyt luonnosta mitään. Luonto pohjimmiltaan oli hänelle täysi mysteeri, ja sissi tarvitsi tietoa siitä  _ aidosta _ luonnosta. Kemian tunteminen ei auttanut siinä paljon mitään. Täytyi olla kokemusta siitä, miltä kuulosti tietyn eläinlajin liikkuminen luonnossa ja siitä, miten viaton talitiainen varoittaisi kaikkia metsän muita kulkijoita vaaran huomatessaan. Ei hän olisi osannut kulkea riekkoparven ohitse ilman, että linnut olisivat huomanneet häntä.

Kariluoto oli kaupunkilaispoika. Hänen vartensakin oli epäsopiva sissille. Vaikka hän olikin hoikka, notkea ja hyväkuntoinen, niin häneltä puuttui eränkävijän sitkeys ja jäntevyys. Hän oli loistava jalkaväen sotilas kaikin puolin, mutta hän ei olisi kestänyt viikkokausia kestäviä matkoja rintamalinjan takana, tuntemattomilla seuduilla, tuulessa, sateessa ja pakkasessa sairastumatta henkisesti tai fyysisesti. 

Kariluoto oli nousemassa kuusen suojista, kun huomasi jonkun todellakin lähestyvän häntä metsäpolkua pitkin. Tulija oli keskimittainen, harteikas mies, joka oli kiskonut tummakauluksisen manttelinsa kauluksen pystyyn kaulansa sekä leukansa suojaksi. Kauaa Kariluodon ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut miettiä, kuka tulija oli. 

Koskela oli näköjään palaamassa kanttiinilta. Miehen olalla roikkuva rinkka oli kuin joulupukin lahjasäkki, selvästi täynnä eri kokoisia laatikoita, ja lisäksi yksi tupakkalaatikko roikkui narusta miehen kädessä. Kivääriä tuolla ei ollut mukanaan. Tupakka savutti Koskelan suupielessä. 

Kariluoto oli huikata tervehdyksen, mutta sitten hän tajusi vaikean asemansa. Koskela varmasti ihmettelisi, jos saisi tietää hänen pelleilleen kuusikossa tälläisellä paikalla. Äkkiä aikaisemmat kuvitelmat alkoivat hävettämään Kariluotoa, ja hän punastui kevyesti. 

Koskela asteli polunpätkälle, joka johti suoraan kuusen luokse. 

Oli jo myöhäistä nousta menettämättä kasvojaan.

 

Koskela taisi kuitenkin huomata hänet, sillä mies pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän kummastuneen näköisenä. Kariluoto ähkäisi ja nousi kuusen takaa niskaansa hieraisten ja iloisesti naurahtaen:

“Hei! Vanha Ville onkin vielä tolpillaan!”

Koskela kohotti kulmaansa ja hymähti.

“Tässähän sitä. Hain poikien postit kanttiinilta.”

“Ai. Kuulitkos mitään juoruja? Vaikka siitä Majewskin poppoosta?”

“Mistä?”

“Antaa olla. Mitenkäs sinä olet jaksellut?”

Kariluoto otti tupakkalaatikon Koskelalta, ja Koskela katsahti häntä pikaisesti. 

“Ihan hyvin. Flunssanpoikasta on liikkeellä.”

“Sepä ikävää. Jos poikkeaisit korsullani, niin voisin tarjota sinulle paukut konjakkia!”

Koskela kohautti olkiaan myöntymisen merkiksi, ja yhdessä miehet lähtivät kulkemaan kohti Kariluodon ikiomaa korsua. 

 

Korsu oli pieni, mutta tyylikäs. Sen oven yläpuolelle oli kirjailtu kauniisti komentopaikan nimi,  Luotola. Neljännen joukkueen, Kariluodon vanhan porukan, pojat olivat sen tahtoneet vapaaehtoisesti rakentaa Kariluodolle. Ukkola oli ollut ensimmäisenä vaatimassa sen rakentamista. 

Koskela katseli hetken aikaa korsun hienoa sisäänkäyntiä, ja hieman miestä oksetti. Kariluotokin oli siis sortunut upseereiden korsunrakennuskilpailuihin….

Kariluoto kuitenkin osoitti hänelle, että sisältäpäin korsu oli kuin tavalliset miehistökorsutkin - seinustoilla oli lavereita, keskellä tilaa pöytä ja kamiinasta muokattu uuni, jonka torvi johti lumen peittämälle katolle. Kariluoto majaili korsussa pääsääntöisesti yksinään, mutta välillä sinne jäi yöpymään muitakin upseereita sekä niitä vierailevia herroja, jotka eivät halunneet majoittua Lammion luona.

Koskela laski rinkkansa ovensuuhun ja asteli peremmälle rakennelman uumeniin. Kariluoto istahti pöytänsä ääreen ja etsi pöydän lipaston suuresta laatikosta konjakkipullon sekä kaksi snapsilasia.

“En ole saanut vielä viinakaappia, vaikka Ukkola lupasi sen minulle tehdä. Mutta käy se pikkupullojen säilyttäminen näinkin.”

“Jaa”, Koskela totesi istuuntuessaan Kariluotoa vastapäätä manttelinsa avattuaan. 

Kariluoto kaatoi konjakkia molemmille ja he skoolasivat. Nautittuaan snapsinsa Koskela kröhähti ja kysähti:

“Miksi sinä olit siellä kuusessa?”

Asia taisi häiritä hieman Koskelaa, joka oli kai säikähtänyt Kariluotoa pahasti. Kariluodon poskille nousi puna ja hän tepasteli hetken edestakaisin korsussa, ja Koskela seurasi tuota katseellaan. 

“No, minä vain….Minä vain ajattelin.”

“Mitä ajateltavaa kuusessa on?”

“Ei ei ei! Tarkoitan, että mietin, millaista olisi olla sissi ja kulkea kaukopartioissa.” 

Kariluoto jäi nojaamaan seinään haikeasti huokaisten. Tuon silmiin ilmestyi haaveileva loisto. 

“Kaukopartiomiehet ovat niin uljaita! Ja komeita! Kuinka he ovatkaan innokkaina isänmaan asialla….Tekevät hallaa vihollisen huollolle ja joukoille takaa päin….Voi, kuinka voisinkaan olla yksi heistä!”

Koskela kuunteli toisen puhetta hieman tylsistyneenä. 

“Kyllä sinä mieluummin ravaat juoksuhaudassa kun keskellä korpea.”

“Ville, sinähän olet ollut jo talvisodassa. Oletko käynyt partioreissuilla?”

Koskela huokaisi ja otti itse uuden snapsin luvatta. Hän viivytteli pitkään sen juomisessa, ennen kuin nousi ja venytteli.

“En minä ole sen lajin miehiä. Kerran lähettivät oikoseen, mutta ei sitä voi kaukopartioreissuksi sanoa.” 

Kun vaikutti siltä, että Koskela oli lähdössä, astui Kariluoto nopeasti tuon luokse. 

“Ville, älä nyt vielä lähde! Ilta on vasta nuori!”

“Minun pitäisi….”

Kariluoto kietaisi kätensä Koskelan kaulaan ja suukotti miestä, joka meni hämilleen ja punastui. 

“Älä mene vielä,  _ luutnantti _ .”

Vänskättely olisi ollut Koskelalle tutumpaa, sillä hän ei osannut ajatella olevansa luutnantti. Hietanen oli aina naureskellut “Vänskää" hänen korvaansa öisin hellien hetkien sivussa, ja se oli tehonnut. Vaikkei Kariluodon “luutnantti" toiminutkaan yhtä hyvin terminä, sanan äänenpainot saivat Koskelan värähtämään ja pienen liekin roihahtamaan himojen hiilloksesta. 

 

Kariluoto jätti kätensä Koskelan hartioille ja katseli itseään vanhempaa miestä lämpimästi. 

“Toivoisin, että jäisit hetkeksi….”

Koskela nielaisi. Kariluoto nosti pian manttelin pois hänen päältään ja tiputti lattialle myttyyn. Emmittyään aikansa Koskela vastasi saamaansa hellyyteen ja nosti kätensä Kariluodon rintakehälle, mistä liu’utti sen panosvyölle. Näppärällä väännöllä hän avasi soljen, puristaen samalla toista niskasta. Kariluoto vääntyi puserruksen voimasta mielihyvästä vaikertaen lähemmäs Koskelaa, jolloin Koskela kietaisi kätensä Kariluodon vyötäisille, painaen tuon lähemmäs omaa vyötäröään. Jossain lantion pohjassa pakotti hieman. 

Tarkoittiko Kariluoto sitä? Ainakin poika tuntui olevan mukana. 

Koskelan käsi jäi Kariluodon takapuolelle, ja hiljaa hinkuen tuo pyysi häntä puristamaan. Koskela teki sen toisen mieliksi, eikä olisi edes osannut arvata, kuinka temppu vaikutti Kariluotoon - tuo parahti tyytyväisenä hänen olkaansa vasten. Tuntiessaan Kariluodon paisuneen kalun omaa reittään vasten, Koskela meni hetkeksi aivan suunniltaan. Mieli löi tyhjää ja verenkierto kiihtyi kiihtymistään. Kariluoto pyrki suutelemaan ja aukoi hänen takkinsa nappeja. Koskela yritti pysyä vauhdissa mukana. Saatuaan Kariluodon takin lattialle hän työnsi tuota lähemmäs alinta laveria, ja suorastaan repäisi valkoisen, puuvillaisen aluspaidan ylimmät napit auki ja kiskoi paidan pois nuoren miehen päältä. 

Kariluoto veti kauluksesta Koskelan päälleen ja käänsi tuon alleen. 

“Ville….”

“Jorma….Oot sä...varma tästä?”

“Olen. Sano, jos tuntuu pahalta.” 

Kariluodon kosketus tuli niin yllättäin, että Koskela kykeni vain henkäisemään äänekkäästi ja tarrautumaan käsillään laverille levitettyyn kenttähuopaan. 

 

Hän ei ollut huomannutkaan, kuinka Kariluoto oli saanut hänet syttymään.

 

Mielihyvästä ähkivä Koskela tuntui hyvältä Kariluodon alla. Hän yritti oman kiihkonsa ohitse huomioida toisen parhaansa mukaan, vaikka se olikin hieman haastavaa. Kariluodon päässä tykytti. Jo Koskelan näkeminen siellä polulla oli saanut hänen sydämensä pauhaamaan rakkaudesta, ja kun Koskela oli vastannut vaivaista hetkeä aikaisemmin hyväilyihin, oli Kariluoto tiennyt, että tunne oli molemminpuolinen. 

Ei hän muuten olisi mennyt näin pitkälle. Kai. Kariluoto oli omaksunut sen periaatteen, ettei harrastanut minkäänlaista yhdyntää ilman jonkinmoista, mieluiten aitoa, tunnesidettä. 

Joten heidän välillään oli oltava jotain. 

Liike kiihtyi hekuman huipun lähestyessä. Laveri vinkui, niin vinkui myös Koskela kasvoiltaan niin punaisena, että Kariluoto olisi lopettanut painamisen hyväilläkseen toista, jos olisi kyennyt. 

Koskela veti hänet lähemmäs, painoi Kariluodon pään lähemmäs olkaansa ja pyrki nataisemaan toisen korvaa. Kariluoto yritti jatkaa vielä rytmikästä liikettä kalutessaan hieman vanhemman miehen kaulaa. 

Koskela lopetti liikkeeseen vastaamisen alkaessaan täristä kummasti. Kariluoto ei huomannut, kuinka mies meinasi purra hänen korvalehtensä auki. Tajunta kuitenkin kertoi, että Koskela oli saanut tarpeekseen. 

“Anteeksi…”, Koskela mutisi häpeissään ja Kariluoto veti itsensä ulos toisesta hitaasti. Olisi tehnyt mieli jatkaa, mutta Kariluoto ajatteli sen olevan toisen mielestä ikävää ja vastenmielistä. 

“Ei se mitään", Kariluoto hymyili ja suukotti toisen poskea, nenänpäätä ja huulia. Koskela vilkaisi häntä edelleenkin punaisena ja huomasi pian, ettei Kariluoto ollut tullut vielä.

“Jaahas….”

“Älä sinä siitä välitä", Kariluoto pyysi kietoessaan kätensä Koskelan ympärille. Koskela ei kuitenkaan tainnut olla samaa mieltä, sillä liu’utti kätensä Kariluodon reisien väliin. 

Koskelan ei tarvinnut paljon käsitellä toista, sillä Kariluodon laukeaminen ei ollut ollut kaukana. 

 

Minuutit kuluivat ja muuttuivat tunneiksi, ennen kuin Koskela nousi istumaan Kariluodon vierestä. 

“Ei mar….Mun pitää lähtee poikien luokse.”

“Nyt jo?” 

Kariluoto kuulosti aidosti harmistuneelta ja Koskela vilkaisi häntä nyökätessään.

“No. Hyvä on…. Tulethan taas pian?”

Molemmat nousivat kovalta vuoteelta ja Koskela poimi manttelinsa lattialta. Hiljaisuus leijui hetken ilmassa, ja vasta ovella Koskela kuiskasi maahan katsellen:

“Tulen….”

Ovi kävi, ja Kariluoto jäi yksin kevyen lumen peittämään korsuunsa.  

  
  
  


__ _ ********* _

  
  
  


Talvi muuttui hitaasti kevääksi. Höttölumi suli nopeasti, paljastaen altaan vuosituhansien maan kiertokulun, kaikki edellisvuoden kuolleet, haisevat heinät ja ummehtuneen maan. Puiden hyhmeiset oksat vapautuivat kylmistä vaipoistaan, ja ensimmäiset hiirenkorvat alkoivat harkita kasvamistaan. Paikoitellen lumien ja jäiden sulamisvedet nostattivat metsään jätettyjä ruumiitakin pintaan. Kariluoto potkaisi vahingossa loskakasan vierestä liejusta noussutta kalloa. Ei hän siihen kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota, sillä hän ajatteli aivan muita asioita. Jos hän olisi alkanut vatvoa sitä, että potkaisi kuolleen, elottoman ja sieluttoman objektin pinnan rikki, ei hän olisi enää jaksanut. Lopputalvi oli ollut raskas. Hänen nuorin pikkusiskonsa oli menehtynyt helmikuussa hoitamattomaan tuberkuloosiin. Isoäitikin oli halvaantunut pian sen jälkeen, ja Kariluoto vain odotti suru-uutista. Perhekeskeisenä ihmisenä Kariluoto kantoi jatkuvaa huolta läheisistään, mutta se ei ollut ainut asia, mikä miestä ahdisti. 

Toinen, jopa surua vahvempi tunne, oli pettymys, joka levitteli hänen mieleensä kalmankalpeaa, sysimustaa rikkipilveä. Koskela ei ollut tullut enää uudestaan, vaikka oli luvannut.

Kariluoto ei ollut edes hetkeen nähnyt vilaustakaan Koskelasta. Oliko hän ollut niin huono? Jotenkin ilkeä miestä kohtaan? 

Eihän se tammikuinen ollut ollut tarkoitus, asiat olivat vain edenneet omaa vauhtiaan suuntaansa. Kariluoto oli kokenut silloin olevansa hyvä, osaavansa miellyttää Koskelaa, joka vaikutti päällepäin hirveän kriittiseltä. Kariluoto oli kuitenkin saanut Koskelan sulamaan. Mies oli vaikertanut ja pitänyt vaikka minkälaista ääntä hänen käsissään. Varmasti Koskela oli nauttinut siitä yhtä paljon kuin hänkin. 

Mutta Koskela pysyi poissa, myös poissa hänen silmistään. Kariluoto ei voinut edes tyydyttää halujaan silmänruualla. Hän huokaisi raskaasti. 

Saappaat takertuivat hetkeksi sitkeään mutaan, ja mies joutui kiskomaan itsensä irti. Harmi lisäsi ponnistuksen voimaa, jolloin Kariluoto lensi nurin maahan. Vast’ikään pesty univormu sotkeentui ja kuraa lensi Kariluodon kasvoille saakka. 

“Perkele”, nuori upseeri ähkäisi hieman lamaantuneena. Toivottavasti kukaan ei nähnyt….

Pyyhkiessään kasvojaan mudasta maassa istuen, Kariluoto ei huomannut jonkun astelleen hänen viereensä. Vakavailmeinen mies katseli häntä kulmat kurtussa aikansa, kunnes kysähti hieman kiusaantuneena:

“Kariluoto….Onko kaikki hyvin?”

Kariluodon käden liike pysähtyi hänen jähmettyessään paikoilleen. Ei. Miksi juuri nyt?

Mies ojensi kättään hänelle ja hieman vastahakoisesti Kariluoto tarttui siihen. Päästyään ylös hän rohkeni katsoa miestä ja sai vastaansa Koskelan sinisten silmien rauhallisen katseen. 

“Olen kunnossa”, Kariluoto kiirehti sanomaan ja jatkaessaan liejun pyyhkimistä vaatteistaan. Se ei auttanut ollenkaan, vaatteet menivät vain entistä likaisemmiksi. Hänen kiihtynyt hengityksensä rahisi keuhkoputkessa oudosti, sydän hakkasi luonnottoman lujaa ja kasvoja kuumotti. Hävetti. Koskela seisoi siinä muutaman askeleen päässä ja selvästi mietti, mitä sanoisi.

Kehtaakin kommentoida asiaa…. Kariluoto puri huultaan. 

“Ei toi oikein...auta. Jos mä pesisin sun rytkys?”

Kariluoto säpsähti ja vilkaisi Koskelaa. Hänen poskensa kilpailivat punaisuudesta mansikkakokardin kanssa. 

“Ei...ei tarvitse.”

“Kyllä minä voin….”

Koskela tarttui Kariluodon manttelin selkämykseen ja Kariluodon oli turha enää yrittää vetäytyä. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin, ja pian Kariluoto tajusi toisenkin punastuneen kevyesti.

“Ville….?”

“Kariluoto”, Koskela äännähti vaimeasti. Äänensävy oli kysyvä. Kariluoto nielaisi ja kietaisi näppärästi kätensä Koskelan kaulaan. Mies veti hänet siitä suukkoon. 

 

Kariluoto tajusi heti, että Koskelalla oli jotain  _ ajatuksia.  _ Jotain syvempiä tarkoitusperiä. 

“Antaisit mun putsata noi sun vaattees…. Et kiusais huoltoa….”

“Ville….Lopeta”, Kariluoto pyysi heikosti. Toisen läheisyys alkoi vaikuttaa, ja Kariluoto värähti Koskelan huulten hipaistessa hänen kaulaansa. 

Koskelan kädet pitivät Kariluotoa lähellään, ja Kariluodon täytyi hieman rimpuilla päästäkseen kauemmas.

“Ville. Miks sä et enää tullut?”

“Mitä tarkoitat?”

“Silloin talvella….Sinä lupasit….”

Koskela käänsi kasvonsa sivuun. 

“Älä sinä niitä mieti. Tule.”

Mies otti Kariluotoa kädestä ja kiskoi mukaansa. 

 

Pieni, Syväriin laskeva puropahanen oli vapautunut jäästä. Se virtasi kuohuen kohti suurempia uomia, se suhahteli osuessaan puroon jääneisiin kiviin kuin kiuas, jolle heitettäisiin vettä. 

Vaikka puro oli pieni, oli sulamisvedet saaneet sen laajenemaan leveydeltään  puolitoistametriseksi. Koskela laski Kariluodon manttelin veteen sidottuaan sen rähinäremmillä pajuun. Ties vaikka jokin suurempi vesiryöppy veisi sen mennessään. 

Kariluoto istahti suuren sammaleen peittämän kiven päälle ja jäi katselemaan puron soljuntaa. Koskela riistäisi häneltä vaatteet yksi kerrallaan, heittäisi ne puroon, pesisi ne. Ehkä. Toivottavasti Koskela oli jättäny suunnitelmansa.

Koskela istui puron reunalla maassa ja siirsi katseensa manttelista Kariluotoon. 

“Kariluoto”, hän sanahti ja Kariluoto vilkaisi häntä.

“Eikö me vain voitaisi lähteä korsuille? Alkaa tulla kylmä.”

“Älä nyt”, Koskela pyysi harvinaisen anovalla äänensävyllä, nousi ja tuli toisen viereen istumaan. Mies kietaisi kätensä Kariluodon hartioille ja veti tuon lähelleen.

“Oletko sinä vihainen?”

“Minäkö? Vihainen?” Kariluoto tuhahti vasten Koskelan kaulusta. “Sinä et tullut.”

“En kehdannut”, Koskela kuiskasi ja sai Kariluodon värähtämään. Kariluodon teki mieli kysyä syitä, muttei hän ehtinyt, kun Koskela suuteli häntä kiihkeästi. Suudelma toi esiin valtavan kaipauksen, josta Kariluoto meni hämilleen. Aluksi hän yritti vastata suudelmaan varovasti, mutta toisen tahti veti hänet mukaan hetken viimaan. 

 

Koskela painoi hänet hellästi märkiä sammalia vasten. 

Kariluoto ei enää kuullut puron solinaa. Edes puiden oksat eivät hankautuneet äänekkäästi toisiaan vasten. Hetken aikaa Kariluoto näki silmiensä edessä vain keväisen, sinisen taivaan, josta muodostuvan taideteoksen reunoille koivujen oksistot loivat haikean kehyksen. Koskela peitti pian hänen näköpiirinsä, ja Kariluoto joutui katsomaan miestä silmiin. Vaalea hämäläismies vastasi katseeseen ulkoisesti tyynenä, mutta tuon tihentyvä hengitys kertoi sisäisestä myrskystä, ukkosesta, joka vain odotti oikeaa hetkeä purkautua. Ja sen ukkosmyrskyn salamat iskisivät Kariluotoon.

Nuorempi mies kietoi kätensä Koskelan niskaan, tuon yrittäessä avata hänen takkiaan. Jäätyään ilman diagonaalikankaista takkiaan, iski märkä maa hänen kimppuunsa. Valkoinen puuvillapaita kastui läpimäräksi, ja se sai Kariluodon tärisemään kylmästä. 

 

Kaksikko vapautui pian täysin kehojaan peittävistä rytkyistä. Siitä Kariluodon mieleen tuli Vanhan Testamentin tarina siitä, kuinka Jumala pakotti Aatamin ja Eevan tuntemaan häpeää alastomista kehoistaan. Kariluodon katse harhaili pitkin Koskelan maalaispojan hyvinkehittynyttä vartta. Ei tuollaista ainakaan pitäisi hävetä, hän mietti. Kädet haraisivat Villen olkisia hiuksia, kun Kariluoto yritti tuoda toista lähemmäs itseään lämmikkeeksi. 

“Ollaan nopeita…”, Kariluoto pyysi ääni täristen. Kylmä oli jo tarttunut äänihuuliin, ja hampaat kalisivat. Koskela asettui hänen jalkojensa väliin, painaen päänsä hetkeksi Kariluodon kaulalle. Miehen toinen käsi teki kiihtynyttä liikettä Kariluodon lantiolla.

“Saanko minä…?”

Kysymys oli turha vakio, joten Kariluoto mumahti vain jotain tukehtuneesti. 

Koskela työntyi voimalla, melko raa’asti ja alkukantaisesti, hänen sisäänsä ja se sai hänet ulahtamaan tuskastuneena. Koskela ei virkannut siihen mitään, mutta hellä suukko jossain solisluun tietämillä kertoi, että Koskela oli pahoillaan aiheuttamastaan kivusta. 

Koskelan jatkaessa Kariluodon tuskainen vingunta lisääntyi, mutta siitä kuulsi nautinto. Vaikka Kariluoto pyysi puoliksi tahtomattaan häntä jopa lopettamaan, hän jatkoi. Päästyään sopivaan rytmiin oli vaikea hillitä itseään, ja siksi toiseksi - hän tiesi Kariluodonkin haluavan sitä. Vaikka kuinka Kariluoto itki ja rukoili, tahtoi tuo hänen jatkavan raakaa leikkiä.

Kariluoto oli kaivannut häntä. Koskelakin oli kaivannut Kariluotoa, sitä tunnetta ja sitä läheisyyttä, mikä tuntui hyvältä Kariluodon kanssa. 

Kariluodon inahdukset muuttuivat hetki hetkeltä ilmaisemaan enemmän mielihyvää, ja siitä Koskela tiesi onnistuneensa. Lopulta Kariluoto oli onnesta ja tyytyväisyydestä värisevä kasa hänen allaan. Koskela pelkäsi oman vaimean puuskutuksensa kantautuvan kauas muiden korville. Se oli turha pelko, vaikka paikoilleen pysähtynyt kylmä ilma kuljetti ääniä pitkiäkin matkoja. Huohotus oli kuitenkin niin hiljaista, muistutti enemmän itikan ininää kuin ihmisääntä.

Kariluoto nytkähti oudosti ja Koskela vilkaisi tuon viileän ilman värjäämiä kasvoja. Kariluoto oli hupsunnäköinen punavalkoisine naamoineen - kylmä puri ihoa, ja mielihyvä kareili nuoren miehen kasvoilla.

Ilme muuttui hieman tuskaisemmaksi.

“Ville….Minä….”

Kariluoto laukesi, Koskela tunsi yllättävän lämmön Kariluodon viileällä iholla. Vaikka Kariluoto olikin aluksi hieman sulahtanut, oli kylmyys pikaisesti tarttunut miehen paljauteen. Koskela tuli vaivaista hetkeä myöhemmin Kariluodon sisään, ja Kariluodon raukea ilme vavahti. 

 

Koskela palkitsi Kariluodon hentoisella suukolla, ja Kariluoto painoi päänsä hymyillen Koskelan kaulalle, kiittäen vaimeasti. 

“Eikai siinä mitään…”, Koskela mutisi vastaan ja silitteli kevyesti Kariluodon hiuksia. 

“Suahan mun pitäs kiittää…. Eikai tuntunu pahalta?”

“Ei se sitten enää”, Kariluoto hymyili ja nousi hetkeksi makoilemaan Koskelan päälle.

Kevätsää ei tuntunut enää viileältä. Suloinen lämpö levisi kehosta toiseen. Ehkä kahden ihmisvarren lämpö sai myös läheisen puolukanvarren puskemaan esiin loskasta. 

  
  
  


__ _ ********* _

  
  
  


Kesällä järjestettiin useita viihdytyskiertueita ja aseveli-iltoja. Kariluoto sai vapaasti osallistua niihin, perusteltuaan iltavapaansa isänmaanrakkaudellaan ja heimoveliaatteellaan. Sillä niistä asioista kiertueiden sekä aseveli-iltojen aikana myöskin puhuttiin viihdytyksen lomassa. Illanvietoissa oli usein musiikkia, runonlausuntaa, näytelmiä, tanssiesityksiä….Monet kuuluisat muusikotkin palkattiin varta vasten tulemaan Syvärin lohkolle esiintymään. 

Oli heinäkuinen ilta. Kariluoto asteli päällystakki auki kanttiinia kohden Ukkolan ja muutaman muun joukkueensa pojan seurassa. Ukkola naureskeli Rekomaalle lottien iskemisestä, ja leikillään sanahti:

“Mitä luulet, nappaako Jorma jonkun lotan tänään?”

Kariluoto vilkaisi muka toruvasti tovereitaan, jotka virnuilivat huvittuneita.

“Ei sitä ikinä tiedä. Ei taida jaksaa odottaa seuraaville lomille”, Rekomaa veikkasi ja läpsäytti Kariluotoa olkaan. 

“Taitaa Kariluoto napata jonkun muun kuin lotan tänään. Kookoo on muuten varmaan paikalla. Vaikka kyllähän niitä kolmannen poikia pikkasen rangaistiin kiljuhommista.”

“Niin”, Kariluoto myönteli ajatuksen kulkeutuessa Koskelaan. Olisikohan tuo päässyt katselemaan tanhuvia. Tänään Tauno Palo olisi kuulemma esiintymässä klassisen näyttelijäparinsa, Ansa Ikosen kanssa.

Ehkä he laulaisivat joitain kauniita valsseja. Varusmiessoittokunta tai vapaaehtoiset rintamamiehet soittaisivat. Kariluoto oli kuulevinaan harmonikan sykähdyttäviä sointuja astuessaan kanttiiniaukion laidalle. Hän oli kompastua juureen kuvitellessaan, kuinka pyytäisi vitsikkäästi Koskelaa mukaansa tanssimaan. 

Ehkä Koskela suostuisi. 

Ukkola kopautti Kariluodon olkaa huomatessaan Lammion istuvan esiintymislavan reunalla muutamien esiintyjien kanssa. Tanssijatytöt oikein pörräsivät upseerin ympärillä.

“Tänään ei pojat naista saada”, Rekomaa totesi kyllästyneen oloisena. Rekomaata otti edelleenkin koville Tyynelän kaatuminen, ja hän oli mukana vain Ukkolan pakottamana.  

“Voi vittu, Kuovi”, Ukkola ähkäisi ja sattumalta tuon katse valahti muutamiin kolmannen konekiväärijoukkueen miehiin. “Hei, Vanhala ja Rahikainen on täällä!”

Kariluoto käänsi katseensa Ukkolan osoittamaan suuntaan kiireesti. Olisiko Koskelakin….

Rahikainen oli kuullut Ukkolan huudot ja huiskautti kutsuvasti kättään miehille. Kariluoto hymyili pidättyväisesti. Rahikaisesta hän ei oikein koskaan ollut pitänyt tuon pelkurimaisuuden takia. Mutta koska hänen toverinsa lähtivät kookoon poikien luokse, oli Kariluodonkin seurattava. Paljon ei tuttuja miehiä paikalla näkynyt, eikä hän halunnut mennä juttelemaan Lammion kanssa. 

Hieman välittömästi Kariluoto tervehti poikia, joiden joukkoon myös Hietanen oli liittynyt. Mies vilkaisi häntä jotenkin kummallisen tarkasti. Luultavasti hyvänä ihmistuntijana Hietanen huomasi hänen levottomuutensa. 

“No, tänään taidetaan saada mukavaa viihdykettä”, Kariluoto totesi täyttääkseen hiljaisuutta ympärillään. Kiinteästi hän seuraili ohitsekulkevia sotilaita ja miesryhmiä - ehkä Koskela olisi niiden mukana? 

“Näättekstyö pojat tuon tumman tanssijattare?” Rahikainen virnisti leuhkasti ja nosti sätkän huulilleen. “Mie koinin sitä tän yönä. Usotteko?”

“Ett sää osaat Rahikaine olla huontapane! Ei ne tääl o sua panee”, Hietanen murahti. Kariluoto tiesi, ettei Hietanenkaan tykännyt Rahikaisen käyttäytymismalleista. Kariluodon ja Hietasen katseet kohtasivat ohimennen, mutta Hietanen kääntyi pian sivuun. 

“Olettekos te täällä aivan keskenänne?” Kariluoto kysyi lopulta, yrittäen unohtaa Hietasen kummallisen eleen. Vanhala hihitti jotain Rahikaiselle, jonka vuoksi Hietasen sitten oli pakko vastata:

“Kyl Ville tääl o. Sarastiel ol sil asiaa.”

“Ai….Niinkö.”

Harmin varmasti kuuli Kariluodon äänestä. Hän istahti hieman kauemmas miehistä, jääden seuraamaan liikettä kanttiinin suunnalla. Hän alkoi olla kärsimätön. Jos kerta Koskela oli paikalla, niin mikä tuota viivytti? Tuskin majuri Sarastiekään olisi jaksanut keskustella näin kauaa näin kuumalla kelillä. Ajatus piipahti pikaisesti Kariluodon mielessä ja sen seurauksena hän nousi kiihtyneen oloisena. 

Oliko Koskela…..? Ja Sarastie…..

Hän lähti kiireesti kanttiinia päin, vilkuillen jatkuvasti ympärilleen. Takaansa hän kuuli vain  Ukkolan kummastuneen älähdyksen.

Mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa välittää siitä. Kariluoto puuskutti kummasti lähestyessään kojua. Myyjälotta katsahti häntä hämmästyneenä, kun hän asettui nojaamaan tiskiin.

“Oletko sattunut näkemään sellaista….Vakavaa vaaleaa miestä? Luutnanttia….”

“Kariluoto?”

Kariluoto kääntyi katsomaan Koskelaa, joka oli pysähtynyt kahden metrin päähän hänestä.

“Koskela!”

Lotta hymyili huvittuneena katsellessaan kahden miehen kohtaamista, mutta huomattuaan Koskelan vakavan ilmeen, tuon hymy hyytyi.

Kariluoto asteli kauemmas tiskiltä, ja Koskela seurasi häntä. Päästyään rauhallisempaan paikkaan, Koskela sanahti puoliääneen:

“Meidän pitää puhua.”

“Ai mistä?”

Vanhempi mies vilkaisi nopeasti sivuilleen, kuin tarkistaakseen, ettei kukaan kuulisi, ennen kuin totesi:

“Meistä.”

“Mitä puhuttavaa meissä on?”

“Sinähän olet kihloissa. Ja Hietanen on umpilätkässä minuun.”

Kariluoto kurtisti kulmiaan ja nielaisi. Yht’äkkiä Hietasen käyttäytymisen syy selvisi. Olihan kersantin täytynyt huomata, että jotain Kariluodon sekä Koskelan välillä oli. Eiväthän he olleet tosissaan yrittäneet sitä salailla, vaikka parempi oli, ettei kukaan tiennyt täyttä totuutta asioista.

“Tietääkö Hietanen…?” Nuori luutnantti pakottautui kysymään, ja Koskela nyökkäsi nopeasti.

“Kyllähän minäkin Urhosta välitän, mutta se tuntuu väärältä….Sun takias.”

“Niin”, Kariluoto nyökkäsi ja yritti säilyttää ryhtinsä ja olemuksensa. Hieman musersi. Olikohan Koskela pettänyt häntä Hietasen kanssa? 

Mutta toisaalta….Niin. Hänhän petti omaa kihlattuaan toisen miehen kanssa. Kyllä hän jopa ansaitsi tulla itsekin petetyksi.

“Haluat siis...lopettaa tämän kaiken?” 

“En oikeastaan”, Koskela kohautti olkiaan. Kariluoto melkein huokaisi helpotuksesta. 

“Kaikki tuntuu hyvältä sun kanssas. Sä olet samaan aikaan pehmeä ja päättäväinen.”

Varomatta kenenkään uteliasta katsetta Koskela nosti kätensä Kariluodon poskelle ja silitti sileää, sängetöntä ihoa hitaasti. Lopulta hän kiskoi tuon kevyeen suudelmaan.

Kariluoto ummisti silmänsä, muttei voinut olla ajattelematta sitä, kuinka niin monet miehet ja naiset, vieraat ja tutut, rivimiehet ja upseerit näkisivät heidät suukottelemassa näin näkyvällä paikalla. Ehkä se annettaisiin heille vielä anteeksi, sillä eihän kenenkään sopinut mennä luvatta suukottelemaan ainakaan lottia tai viihdytyskiertueen jäseniä.

Koskelaa hän taas sai suukottaa, ja niin sai Koskelakin suukottaa häntä. Pusu loppui lyhyeen, ja luutnantit lähtivät kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta poikien luokse. Hietanen mulkaisi heitä ilkeästi, mutta Koskela vain sipaisi ohimennen Hietasen hiuksia, hieman anteeksipyytävään, varovaiseen sävyyn. 

 

Illanvietto alkoi Sarastien lyhyellä puheella, ja Kariluoto keskittyi kuuntelemaan pataljoonan komentajaa. Mitään uutta informaatiota ei jutusta tullut esiin, ja kun varusmiessoittokunta ynnä pari vapaaehtoista taistelijaa alkoivat soittaa “Eikä me olla veljeksiä”, kietoi Kariluoto kätensä hajamielisesti Koskelan käden ympärille. Koskela yritti selvästi näyttää rennolta, mikä ei oikeastaan Koskelan vakavaan olemukseen oikein sopinut, mutta selvästi Kariluodon kosketus häiritsi tuota jollain tapaa. Seuraillessaan kappaleen sanoja, joita yksi tanssijatar oli noussut laulamaan, Koskela kurtisteli ja kohotteli kulmiaan mietteliään näköisenä. Kappaleen loputtua itse illan pääesiintyjä, Tapio Rautavaara (Tauno Palon ja Ansa Ikosen mukanaolo oli ollutkin vain huhu, sen Kariluoto hieman pettyneenä tajusi), asteli lavalla lyöden tervehdykseksi komean asennon:

“Hyvää iltaa, arvon rouvat ja herrat!”

Sen sanottuaan Rautavaaran kasvoille ilmestyi vekkuli virneenpoikanen, ja mies istahti lavalle tuodun puulaatikon päälle, nostaen toisen jalkansa koukkuun laudan päälle.

“Mä tulin tänne suoraan Viipurista. Sitä kun katteli matkalla tienvieruksille, ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että ei hitto, täällähän on tapeltu. Oli sellainen kasa sisälmyksiä ojissa, aijai. Olisitte peittäneet jälkenne paremmin, heh heh. Mutta, mitäs tänne Aunukseen kuuluu? Nätti on paikka, sano. Kuulin myös tuossa matkalla sellaisen jutun….”

Muusikko jatkoi epämääräistä läpinäänsä siihen saakka, että selvästikin keksi, mitä laulaisi. Ensimmäiseksi kappaleeksi valikoitui talvisodanaikainen sanoitus,  _ Elämää juoksuhaudoissa _ , mikä jo yksistään sai haikealla melodiallaan jotkut herkemmistä miehistä liikuttumaan. Kariluoto tärisi sanojen vaikutuksesta, ja se huolestutti Koskelaa, joka yritti silitellä lohdutukseksi nuoremman upseerin hartioita. Eihän Kariluotoa millään muotoa surettanut, mutta sanojen voima ja Tapio Rautavaaran vahva ääni saivat hänet värisemään. 

Kariluoto oli yleisöstä kenties se, joka taputti voimakkaimmin kappaleen päätyttyä. 

  Ilta venyi ja esitykset muuttuivat sävyltään railakkaammiksi. Muutamien vakavampien luentojen ja herkkien runonlausuntojen jälkeen katseltiin farssinäytelmä, tyttöjen railakas tanssiesitys ja lopulta vapaaehtoiset alkoivat soitella polkkaa ja erilaisia valsseja. Upseereiden kesken kierrätettiin viinaa.

Kanttiiniaukio muuttui tanssikentäksi, mutta aluksi kolmannen kookoon sekä vanhan nelosen pojat vetäytyivät - Rahikaista lukuunottamatta - sivummalle metsänreunaan istuskelemaan.

Haikein mielin Kariluoto kuunteli paikoillaan huojuen valssia, ja Koskela otti asiakseen kysyä:

“Miten sinulla ja Sirkalla menee?”

“Ei kummemmin. Ei olla hetkeen nähty, kuten varmaankin tiedät. Siskon hautajaisten aikaan, silloin kevättalvella, en kyennyt oikein mihinkään.”

“Niin.”

“Älä Kariluoto sellaisia murehdi”, totesi Ukkola ja heitti kävyllä luutnanttia selkään. 

“Mennään tanssimaan!”

“Ai sinä ja minä?” Kariluoto kohotti kulmiaan epäuskoisena, mutta virnisti sitten leikkisästi noustessaan. “Mennään sitten, jos sinulla kantti kestää.”

“Kestäähän tuo.”

Ukkola nauroi iloisesti kumartaessaan mukamas nöyrästi esimiehelleen. Kariluoto tarttui käteen ja yhdessä nuo suuntasivat epätasaiseen maastoon eri kokoisten kantojen ja muiden tanssijoiden sekaan.

Koskela piti katseensa Kariluodossa, jokaisessa tuon kehon hienovaraisessa liikkeessä, eikä mahtanut sille mitään, että nuoren miehen katseleminen herätti hänessä halun. Syvällä piilleen ja vahvan halun. Jos hän vain saisi laskea kätensä Kariluodon vyötäisille, vetää tuon lantiotaan vasten ja suudella syvään, pitkään ja hartaasti. Kariluodon kasvoilla vilkkui kevyt puna, ja se sai Koskelan ähkäisemään ääneti. 

Jos hän kehtaisi, hän menisi ja kiskaisisi Kariluodon pois Ukkolan käsistä, ottaisi vaikka siinä paikassa. Mutta sitä hän ei voisi tehdä, ei tietenkään. Koskela painoi leukansa käsiinsä ja katseli tanssivia miehiä pienen mustasukkaisuuden vallatessa sydänalaa. Hietanen kuitenkin istahti pian hänen viereensä.

“Ville, älä viitti!”

“Mitäpä….”

“Kyl se sust tykkä. Tieräthä sää sen!” 

Koskela vilkaisi toista ja näki toisen kasvoilla leveän hymyn. Hietanen heitti kätensä Koskelan hartioille ja siinä miehen oli lopulta ihan hyvä olla. 

Valssi loppui, ja Kariluoto palasi Ukkolan kanssa muiden luokse hengästyneenä.

“Ei olisi uskonut…. Että Ukkola olisi noin kova viemään.”

Soittajat aloittivat uutta kappaletta, ja Kariluoto vilkaisi Koskelaa merkitsevästi silmiin. Pöyhäistyään hiuksiaan hän kumarsi Koskelalle vakavana syvään. Sydän tykyttäen hän ajatteli Koskelan kieltäytyvän, mutta toisin kävi - Koskela nousi heti seisomaan ja otti Kariluotoa kädestä kiinni. 

“Kokeillaanhan”, Koskela totesi puoliääneen, ja onni sai Kariluodon sydämen leijailemaan pilviin ja eleet kohentumaan. Kukonpoika oli hetkellisesti palannut. 

 

He tanssivat yhdessä.

Kariluodon oli vaikea uskoa sitä todeksi. Koskela oli siinä lähellä, niin lähellä, piti hänestä kiinni naisenotteella ja antoi hänen viedä, vaikka sen olisi ehkä kuulunut mennä toisinpäin. Koskela kuitenkin vaikutti sen verran epävarmalta tanssijalta, että oli luovuttanut päämiehenpaikkansa toiselle. 

Koskela katseli aikansa johonkin Kariluodon taakse, Kariluodon yrittäessä luoda heidän välilleen pitävää katsekontaktia. Tanssimisessa oli jotain, mikä tuntui sitovan heidät yhteen sielujensa pohjia myöten. Aivan kuin mielet olisivat kietoutuneet yhteen kuin tiukaksi  vitsakseksi. Koskela viimeinkin siirsi katseensa hänen silmiinsä ja punastui heti. Kariluoto vaistomaisesti nolostui hieman itsekin, mutta pyrki naurahtamaan:

“Mikäs tässä….Nätti kesäilta.”

“Pitäiskö meidän jatkaa tätä jossain kauempana? Jos sä ymmärrät, mitä meinaan.”

Kariluoto punastui korviaan myöten. Koskelan käsi puristi olkaa omistavasti. Takaraivossa jyskytti vain yksi sana.

_ Kyllä. _

 

Tanssin loputtua he kumarsivat toisilleen ja palasivat poikien luokse. Koskela ilmoitti Hietaselle lähtevänsä Kariluodon kanssa hieman kävelemään, ja että heillä saattaa mennä myöhään, sillä heillä olisi paljon puhuttavaa. Kariluoto ei voinut väittää vastaankaan, joten Hietasen nyökättyä lähestulkoon huomaamattomasti, lähtivät miehet vierekkäin astelemaan kohti läheistä mäkeä. 

 Matkan mäen huipulle he tönivät leikkimielisesti toisiaan ja yrittivät saada toisen horjahtamaan pois polulta. Välillä Koskelan käsi hipaisi vyötäröä ja takapuolta silkassa vahingossa. Kariluodon poskia kuumotti. Menisisiköhän kaikki niin kuin viime kerrallakin? Aivan sellaista Kariluoto ei halunnut. Se tuntui riistävän häneltä hänen kunniansa ja miehuutensa. Päättäväisesti Kariluoto iski kätensä vuorostaan Koskelan istuinlihaksistoon niin että läsähti. Koskela ähkäisi, muttei vetäytynyt kauemmaksikaan. 

 Päästyään korkealle kallioharjanteelle he pysähtyivät ihastelemaan maisemaa. Silmänkantamattomiin näkyi pelkkää havu- ja sekametsää, joka lainehti tuulessa ja maanpinnan muotojen mukana kuin aallokko myrskyssä. Näky oli tavanomainen ja tylsä, mutta omalla tavallaan vaikuttava. Kariluoto rakasti kaupunkinäkymiä, minkä vuoksi luonnontilainen erämaaluonto ei antanut hänelle paljon ihastelemisen aihetta. Mutta kaunista se kuitenkin oli. Koskela istahti kalliolle takkinsa avattuaan. Kariluoto tunsi miehen odottavan katseen selässään.

“Onko sinulla kiire?” Kariluoto kysyi leikkisästi kääntyessään Koskelaa päin. 

Koskela oikaisi hiuksiaan tahtomattaan kovin vetävän näköisenä.

“Oikeastaan….”

Koskela painoi katseensa kainona maahan, ja se sai Kariluodon syttymään. Heti istuunnuttuaan Koskelan viereen hän painoi miehen alleen maata vasten, alkaen riisumaan tuon vaatteita. 

Koskela vastasi eleeseen samankaltaisella hätäisyydellä, vaikkei heillä mitään kiirettä sen suhteen ollutkaan. Molemmat olivat odottaneet tätä jo liian kauan, sillä sopivia tilanteita yhteisten hetkien jakamiselle oli loppupeleissä melko vähän. 

Kariluoto suorastaan puri Koskelan kaulaa, saaden vanhemman miehen vaikertamaan nautinnosta. Vaikka Koskela tuntui olevan halukas leikkiin, huomasi Kariluoto tuon kuitenkin vastustelevan hieman. Lopulta Kariluoto tajusi rauhoittua hetkeksi ja Koskela puuskahti helpottuneen oloisena. 

“Hei…Ei meillä ole mikään kiire….”

“Voidaan ottaa useampi kierros”, Kariluoto vastasi jäädessään katsomaan toista silmiin. Koskela punastui, mutta hymyili. 

“Vai niin.”

“Eihän sinusta tunnu pahalta?”

“Ei.” 

Kariluoto suuteli miestä uudestaan, tällä kertaa pehmeämmin, ja värähtäen Koskela vastasi siihen innokkaasti. Hiljuksiin, itseään pidätellen nuorempi riisui vaalean miehen vaatteita, ihasteli mielessään toista ja kiihottui entistä enemmän ajatuksesta, että pääsisi painamaan toista taas kerran.

Edellisen kerran he olivat päässeet käsiksi toisiinsa Marskin syntymäpäivänä, kun Lammio oli keksinyt - ihme kumma -, että he voisivat kolmistaan kokeilla kotitekoista hauskuutta. Kariluoto oli pelännyt jäävänsä Koskelan alle, mutta känninen mies oli helppo nujertaa. 

Kariluoto hymyili Koskelalle hellästi ja kumartui suutelemaan tuon kaulaa.

“Kai sinä tiedät, kuinka upea olet?” 

Koskela urahti vain vaimeasti. Kariluoto nauroi hiljaa. 

“Ai etkö? Jos minä näytän sen sinulle….”

Kariluoto puristi kädellään Koskelan lantion luuta, ja kuljetti kätensä miehen reidelle.

“Minä pidän sinusta. Kaikin tavoin.”

“Ai….”

Kariluoto vetäytyi vanhemman miehen kaulalta ja laskeutui alemmas. Tuntiessaan Koskelan kalun lähellä poskeaan, hän virnisti leikkisästi. Hän siirsi kätensä sen päälle.

“Mitä sanoisit, jos minä….?” 

“Kariluoto….”

Kariluoto siveli toista hitaasti. 

“Ei….sun tarvitse….”

“Minä haluan.”

Katsoessaan Kariluotoa silmiin Koskela huomasi, kuinka kiihko oli sumentanut miehen silmät. Nuorempi luutnantti hyrähti kissamaisesti, ennen kuin otti toisen kalun suuhunsa. 

Koskela tukehdutti ähkäisynsä kämmenselkäänsä, yrittäen tarttua toista tummista hiuksista kiinni. 

 

Monta kierrosta. Sen Koskela oli luvannut. Mies makasi edelleenkin hänen allaan, lähestulkoon loppuun kulutettuna, hänen tyhjentäessä kaikkia tarpeitaan toiseen. Koskela ei ollut kuitenkaan kieltänyt, ei ollut käskenyt lopettaa. Niimpä Kariluoto jatkoi, työnsi taas ja taas, uudestaan ja uudestaan. Pienet tauot, joiden aikana he olivat joko maannet hipihiljaa paikoillaan tai keskustelleet siitä mikä sattui mieleen juolahtamaan, olivat riittäneet. Kumpikin tuntui pohjattomalta. Uutta ytyä nousi ja nousi pintaan, kuin alkuvaiheen tulivuorenpurkauksesta, eikä se hetkeen rauhoittunut. 

Ei ennen kuin Koskela vihdoin ja viimein kunnolla laukesi. 

 

Koskela sulki vapisten Kariluodon syliinsä. Nuorempi upseeri asettui siihen hymyillen. 

“Riittikö….?”

“Mm….”

Koskela painoi suukon Kariluodon hiusten lomaan, mutta Kariluoto pyrki suutelemaan vielä kunnolla. 

Koskela vastahakoisesti suostui, ja Kariluoto kuljetteli vielä sormiaan pitkin toisen kehoa. 

Suukon kadottua osaksi maailmanhistoriaa, Kariluoto kääntyi katsomaan kesäistä yötaivasta. Aurinko ei ollut vielä kokonaan laskeutunut, siitä kertoi ohut punertava juova taivaanrannassa. 

Sitä katsellessaan Kariluoto tunsi syvää tyytyväisyyttä itseensä, Koskelaan, ympäröivään maailmaan ja rakkauteen, joka oli vihdoinkin puhjennut kukkaan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos ja toivottavasti piditte!


End file.
